Never Will
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: rated for YAOI don't like it don't read. KaixWyatt pairing, first fic.
1. chp1

Authors note: **warning: YAOI!** If you don't like don't read. This is a KaiWyatt fic, boyxboy. I've never read one with KaiWyatt so if you have let me know or if you don't like the pairings go ahead and flame me but the ep with them two in v-force, I think they make a good couple but I am not obsessed with these two k? It's mostly focused with them two but Wyatt feels a bit unloved and kina goes to Tala so yeah.

I don't own nothing so don't sue (well I do own this fic but you know what I mean)

_Never Will chp: 1 Being with you_

"Kai?" Asked Wyatt timidly trying to get a word out to Kai, who is currently lying on top of him gentle rubbing his member against Wyatt.

"Shush," Kai shushes seductively sliding his hand down his side slyly starting to undo his belt.

"But Kai?" Protested Wyatt.

"Is it on this topic?" Questioned Kai cocking a brow at him looking up at him.

"Not really but Kai?" The brunette continued trying to face him. Wyatt shuffled, as Kai pouted not succeeding in getting Wyatt undressed. He sat up as Kai moved off and turned to face the younger boy.

"Kai…I feel a bit used." He whispered looking down. Brown wavy locks covering his face.

"What? How, why do you fell used?" Kai asked uncertain of the younger boys feelings.

"All it ever seems is that you only use me for enjoyment. You said that you loved me, and I had always hoped that you did. When I confessed you held me and I…it was the happiest moment of my life. But all we ever seemed to be doing lately is this, and I feel a bit awkward. I thought that if I opened myself to you, maybe other than just a play toy maybe you could help me get stronger at blading! I just wanna be like you, strong like you. I love you Kai, but I'm not sure if you love me anymore." Explained Wyatt not looking once at Kai, tears flooding his eyes, daring to spill out.

Kai gentle placed his lips on Wyatt's and swept him away with one passionate kiss, or it seems to be one anyway.

Kai only ended the kiss for breath as he cupped Wyatt's chin and lifted it up to face him.

Crimson red stared down at the pools of confused brown chocolate colored eyes.

"I do love you Wyatt. I'm not exactly sure how to show it, so if you feel used I'm sorry, but as for blading, you shouldn't worry about it, I can fight your battles for you. So just lay back and relax," he whispered placing Wyatt back down on the bed holding him close to his chest.

_'Kai's doing it again,'_ thought Wyatt rolling his eyes.

Author's note: yeah really short chapter I know. So tell me what you think and I'm open to any suggestions and please review and tell me if I should continuing with another chapter.

Aries1391


	2. chp2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, just using the characters for my story.

_Never Will chp: 2 Betrayal_

Wyatt stared out the window of his classroom and remembering little flashbacks of last night with Kai and all the other nights with him.

_'Does Kai really love me? I'm not really sure. Like I said to myself last night, I feel used Kai. Why can't you understand? Wouldn't your partners needs be more important then your own pleasure?'_ Thought Wyatt gazing now to the ceiling.

Then a crimson-eyed boy stopped in front of his classroom and waved hi. Wyatt just nodded and went back to his work.

The next day

Kai stared out the window of his classroom wondering where Wyatt had been. He didn't see him after school the other day and he wasn't home or in the apartment that they'd share from time to time and he didn't see him at school this morning. Missing his Wyatt, his concern for the younger teen really distracted him from thinking of anything else.

Then, a flash of chestnut and the small figure of his lover passed the classroom. Kai's heart lit up as he excused himself for the bathroom. He ran out of the room running to catch up with Wyatt taking him from the arm and pulling him into the bathroom.

"Where were you Wyatt? You didn't come over, you didn't call, and you didn't even show up this morning. What happened?" Asked Kai, crimson orbs staring at the chestnut-haired boy.

"I had a lot of homework and…I…I slept in this morning," stuttered Wyatt looking down at the white tiled floor.

Kai eyed him disbelievingly, but shrugged it off and bent down to give him a kiss but noticed something on his neck. A hicky!

"Wyatt! What is that! I didn't give that to you! Who?" Asked Kai shouting astonished.

Wyatt covered it with his hand and ran out, while Kai just stood there dumbfounded.

His so-called partner was cheating on him. But with who?

A black-haired girl was listening to the two from the door. '_Aw little Kai had a breakup with his toy. Finally, time for me to heal his wounds and step in as his girl friend. No more guys for him.'_ The girl thought mischievously skipping back to class.

* * *

Author's note: there's the second chapter. Who is Wyatt with now? I already kina said it in the first chapter, and that girl doesn't really play a big part in the fic but I had to have someone after Kai so yeah. R&R people for the next chapter.


	3. chp3

Author's note: ok me need reviews to update faster! Tell me what you think and if I need improvement I'm welcome to any suggestions. This story is a yaoi so if you no likey dunno why you're here.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade now on with the fic!

_Never Will chp3: Thinking about you_

_'I haven't seen him for a while now. Sure small glances every here and now, but no communication or anything. He won't talk to me, heck I won't talk to him. I just feel so betrayed._' The two-tone haired Russian thought as he walked to, well, particularly nowhere. Just wandering the streets sulking over his loss.

"Heh, I'd probably be with him right now, but now nothing will ever be the same again." He said walking towards his apartment that used to spend so much time with Wyatt.

"But he's with someone else! Fuck! Why'd you have to leave me! What did I do?" (A/N just let it all out Kai (heh stupid boy))

He growled as he just ignored, or at least try to ignore the empty feeling inside of him.

* * *

"Hey Wyatt, what's wrong?" Asked a certain someone, noticing Wyatt not concentrating on the battle before them.

"Huh? What? Oh um yeah! I'm fine!" Answered Wyatt faking a smile, though he knew he couldn't pass that lie, no, not from him. The older teenager eyed him disbelievingly.

"Your still thinking about Kai aren't you?" This wasn't a question, more like a statement. The younger boy nodded.

The teen ended the beybattle and retreated his blade, while the other spun out of the dish clashing with the wall.

"I'm sorry Tala (A/N -gasp- it's Tala! Hehe I already knew that -grins-) I just can't forget about him." He explained picking up his blade lowering his head ashamed.

"Don't worry about it," the boy now known as Tala said warmly walking and wrapping his arms around the chestnut haired boy.

"He didn't pay much attention to you, and that was his fault." Tala whispered biting down Wyatt's neck leaving yet another mark as Wyatt gasped into the sudden touch.

* * *

Kai slowly walked towards the apartment he was staying in, unaware of his stalker. He walked up the stairs this time, reached his room, unlocked the door and walked in.

The lights were out so he didn't notice the small figure slip in. lost in his thoughts he kicked of his shoes and closed the door, locking it as he walked to his bed and just dropped himself on it.

"Um hi Kai," whispered a timid voice.

"Wha? Who are you?" He questions sitting up from his bed looking over at the figure standing by his door. The person turned on the lights hoping to get a response from the boy that she admired every so dearly. She had first seen him walking to and from his school, and she was very curious as to who he was, so as you can probably guess, stalked him.

"It's me Kai, (A/N it's really my friend but she'll get mad at me so I'll just call her...Saiyuri don't ask) just a friendly neighbour." She smiles blushing madly looking at the ground. Kai just gave her a quizzling look.

"Ok then, why are you here?" Kai asked expecting an answer from this weird girl.

"Well you, see, I uh, IheardyourlittlebreakupwithWyattandIthoughtthatmaybeyouwouldlike girlsnowsoIthoughtyoumaywanttogooutwith!" She blurted out hoping he was able to catch up.

Kai was really out of it. At the mention of Wyatt he just zoned out. So he did what, well, what I wanted him to do, so I made him leave the obsessed girl and walk around again, sulking.

"Wyatt where are you," sighed Kai walking towards an abandoned warehouse. It was actually the place he would go to train. But what he thought would have absolutely no one in it, he heard voices! (A/N if that even made sense)

_'Wyatt?'_ He thought immediately creeping over to the slightly open door and peered through.

"How was that?" Asked Wyatt picking up his blade looking over to Tala.

"Good I must say that you're improving," he praised getting a brighter smile from the younger boy.

Tala walked over to him and cupped his chin leaning in for a kiss. He and Wyatt shared and passionate kiss as they broke apart, Wyatt blushing and Tala smirking.

Kai's eyes widened in total betrayal. '_No. He couldn't have left me for him. No!' _Kai thought running away from his lost love to anywhere but there.

* * *

Author's note: k and I'll leave it there, so tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue better review cuz I've got nothing planned for the next chapter actually, so review and I'll probably get inspired.

REVIEW!

Oh yeah and that girl, well she doesn't really have a big part in the fic, I just had to have a stalker in so don't worry about her if you are.

REVIEW!


	4. author's note

Author's note: ok I dunno what you guys are doing but I seriously can't write anything! I need inspiration! Plz if you like this fic and me to continue plz review giving me any ideas on how to start the next chapter, sure I have my little story at least a little bit planned out but I just can't think write now! So if ya really like this fic review and give me ideas, if you think I'm being mean, I'm not just that I need inspiration!


	5. chp4

Author's note: k here's the next chp hope it's ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Never Will chp4: Haven't Seen You_

_'I haven't seen Wyatt for a week now, probably with Tala. Funny how I had no anger towards him just guilt that I lost Wyatt.'_ Kai sat at the back staring out the window of his classroom. That girl, the girl who had followed him back to his apartment was now outside easily seen from the window and she looked back with no regret that he saw her stare at him. She didn't stalk him anymore to Kai's relief but someone new watched him constantly.

Ray.

Ever since Kai seemed to have more free time he'd just put into more hours of practice with the blade breakers, but always daydreaming of something and not concentrating on the battles with Ray.

-Bell rings-

Everyone darted out the door except for Kai. He just took his sweet time. Always walking out of the room hearing whispering about him and Wyatt how they don't seem to be together anymore. It was true but panged Kai so hard in his heart to hear such things that were so true

He walked out of the class room carrying his books out to his locker and dumping them in gathering all his books he would need to study for tonight. He was practically failing in all of his classes; under the pressure he'd ignore all the homework and sleep, wishing he were with Wyatt.

"Kai are you ok?" The raven-haired boy waved a hand out in front of his captain. Again he wasn't paying attention and lost his match. None of them new about his relationship with Wyatt or that he left Kai for Tala. But just why was Tala here anyway? (A/N dunno he just is)

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm just not feeling ok," Kai replied excusing himself retrieving his blade he walked out of the Granger's dojo and back to where he stayed at but not until speaking with someone first…

* * *

Author's note: oh well really short but I thought I'd update all of my fics. So review for next chp.


	6. chp5

Author's note: hehe sorry realllyyyy late update hehe, sorry? Well I'm kina getting bored with this fic so I think this'll be the last chapter, hm…maybe a sequel? Neh, okies here's the last chapter of Never Will! Hope you'll like it.

_Never Will chp5: Not the End_

"Wyatt."

"Kai."

Wyatt, what did I do wrong?" Asked Kai staring directly at Wyatt with a hint of guilt knowing what he did wrong.

"I thought you knew," stated Wyatt coldly, sending a glare towards Kai.

"Yes I do know. I just want to hear it from you," said Kai getting up walking towards Wyatt standing right in front of looking down at the brunette.

"All you did was use me as a bed-mate, a toy. I never thought you would treat me like that. I guess I was wrong. I really wanted to be with you Kai, but you never really told me you loved me with meaning," explained Wyatt bowing his head, tears sliding down his cheek.

Kai cupped his chin tilting it up; Kai lent down and gave Wyatt a chaste kiss on the lips before trailing down to his neck.

"Kai, stop," pleaded Wyatt trying to get away.

Kai didn't stop, only continued kissing and sucking on the soft peachy flesh. Pushing Wyatt on his bed and lay on top, straddling his waist, slipping his hands up his yellow shirt massaging all the right places getting Wyatt to moan his name.

"Kaimnf-stop-pl-ple-please-stop it!" Demanded Wyatt wriggling underneath Kai.

Just then the there was a knock on the door, "Kai? Is someone in there?"

It was Ray, he opened the door and immediately stepped back pointing a finger at the two, eyes widened in surprise and shock. Wyatt immediately pushed Kai off sprinting passed Ray, down the stairs and out the door.

"This...is awkward?" Confirmed Ray shrugging.

* * *

Author's note: ok? I guess then it isn't the end? Oh well, really short but after reading my latest review I guess really should update more often. Thanks to, wolf, for getting me back on track. R&R for the next chapter to come REALLY soon I promise! 


	7. chp6

Author's note: okies last chapter of never will…finally. Sorry but I was getting bored of this fic hehe…

Disclaimer: no I do not own beyblade, yada yada.

_Never will: Epilogue_

Kai stared out the window. He had really done it this time. Wyatt was gone, never to return…to him…

Where had he gone wrong? He had thought that they were both happy, but, now he's gone, gone with Tala…

Does Tala have more to offer to him? Was he more loving than he was? No, Kai loved him very much! No way was Wyatt unloved with him.

But then… why did he leave?

He didn't know, just that he lost Wyatt…

Never will.

They would never be happy together.

He will never be able to touch him again.

Hold him again.

Kiss him again.

Never again.

They never will be together…

Kai shuddered after thinking that. Maybe they would be together, maybe, just maybe he would get his Wyatt back. He'd just have to get rid of Tala. But…Tala was his childhood friend. He could never hurt a friend like that.

Maybe Wyatt was better off with Tala than him. He sure seemed happier after all. Maybe it was for the best.

Oh well, never will they be together. He would just have to live with that.

* * *

Author's note: haha! I'm finally done! Well some reviews would be nice, hm…sequel? No sequel? You tell me! 


End file.
